What Chocobeams, Potions and Charms Can Do
by vanessa-christian
Summary: *Chap. 2* Yamato ran away from home to his best friend Tai. Then he met Mimi and Sora. The problem is Tai wants Sora but she wants Matt, while he hinted he like Mimi but she wanted Tai. What was the result of their reading? What's this that Mimi's up to?
1. Family Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon also PHR, I got bit ideas from the book I've read, well I can't remember the title but any way here goes the story...  
  
What Chocobeams, Potions and Charms Can Do  
  
(This is a Mimato and Taiora fiction.)  
  
********************************************************  
  
"It's just a joke, right?" Yamato Ishida, a handsome blonde haired guy asked his father.  
  
"You know me son, I'm not a type that kids around." his father in a familiar serious tone.  
  
"But dad--"  
  
"No! You'll marry Yvone and that's final!" His father almost roared. "Just imagine that your future depends on you, on this marriage..." his father continued as he tried to explain.  
  
"You know nothing about my future! Since mom died, all you think about is your stupid business, I told you, I don't want to take law because I love music. You don't undestand a thing! I'm outta here!" he retorted as he walk out of the large mansion.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tai asked his blonde best friend, completely confused.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I need your help!" Yamato reminded him. "At least my father doesn't know a thing about you, he won't find me here, I just want a place to stay, just away from him."  
  
"And how sure are you? How 'bout your studies?" Tai asked again.  
  
"Well are you going to help me or not?" He asked nearly pissed. Tai threw his hands up in the air. "Of course! What are friends for?"  
  
"Great! Now where shall I stay?" Yamato asked. "In the guest room next to mine." Tai answered leading him upstairs.  
  
"Yamato, I have to suggest that you another name if you want a long stay here cause your dad can easily, you know." Tai suggested while Yamato paused for a minute. "Bravo Tai! That's right! Well what name do you think will suit me?"  
  
"Renz?" Tai suggested unsure. (Note: No offense for the name, I just thought of it.)  
  
"What?!? That name sucks!" he refused.  
  
"Well what about uhm..." Tai placed a hand on his chin a paused for a minute.  
  
"Matt." Yamato finished for him.  
  
"Yeah sounds good to me. From now on I'll call you Matt."  
  
"Fine."  
  
*********************************************  
  
It's been three days since Yamato/ Matt moved temporarily at Tai's house. And it's Monday again, that means it school day again...  
  
"Tai!" a voice behind Matt and Tai called.  
  
"Huh?" they both turned around to see a cute girl fast approaching them dragging another one.  
  
"Hey Tai!" greeted the first one as she looked at Yamato's direction. "Who's he?"  
  
"Hey Sora!" Tai greeted, "He's Matt my cousin."  
  
"Cousin, neh?" Sora snickered, "Hi I'm Sora!"  
  
"Matt." he introduced himself as he extended his hand. Sora shook but didn't let go. Tai managed a fake cough as he reminded him their presence. And that's when Sora let go of his hand. "Anyway, this is my friend Mimi..." she introduced a blushing girl behind her. "Hi!" Mimi said not looking on Matt's direction only at Tai's.  
  
"Hello..." Tai greeted then turned to Sora once more, "Are you doing something tonight?"  
  
"Me?" she asked innocently, "You Matt?"  
  
"Why me? I'm just new here. Anyway I don't have anything on sched tonight, Hey Mims, what about you?" Matt asked.  
  
"First don't call me Mims! Who gave you the permission to do so?" she answered back.  
  
"Hey no offense!" he threw his hands up in the air. "Sorry, here take this..." from his pocket, he got three small bars of chocobeams then he gave it to Mimi.  
  
"And what do you think I'm going to do with this?" she asked obviously she doesn't like Matt just trying to be nice to him, any way she accepted it.  
  
"Well what else eat it." Matt answered getting annoyed to the girl. This is when Tai started to make a move with Sora. "So are you free tonight?"  
  
"Well I guess so... Are you bringing Matt with you? I'm bringing Mimi along."  
  
"Sure. Ok so 7:30 we'll be on your doorstep."  
  
"Ok. C'mon Mims!" She called as she stopped Mimi from nearly hitting poor Matt. "And don't you dare touch him!" and with that they're gone.  
  
"What do you think about them?" Tai asked Matt.  
  
"Who? The pink haired? She's cute." he said with a grin.  
  
"No the other one. See their difference, she way more beautiful than her. I think she likes me."  
  
Matt just let out a laugh. his mind still not drifting from the other girl. "Yeah whatever!"  
  
*************  
  
"Isn't he cute?" Sora asked Mimi.  
  
"Tai? Yeah!" Mimi said with a dreamy eyes.  
  
"Absolutely no! Matt, the blonde one, he got this attitude I look for guys and now I think I found the one..." Sora said with a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Really? I guess you have to go and get a pair of glasses."  
  
"I know what you're trying to say. And youre wrong!"  
  
"Sora it's brighter than the sun! Tai's cuter!"  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah whatever." she said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I wonder if we were meant for each other..." Mimi trailed off as she continue to walk leaving the taken aback Sora. Mimi seemed to notice it. "Now what?" she asked her friend.  
  
"You know Mims, for once you're right..." Sora answered with a grin plastered on her face.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Sora I'm not sure about this." Mimi said scanning the area. It was very dark inside the building. She instantly jump when an old lady looking gypsy suddenly appeared before them.  
  
"Of course! I've been here many times. No problem at all!" she smiled at her friend then to the old lady. "Hey! I'm back again!"  
  
"I can see that... and with company." the old lady eyed Mimi which gave her the shiver. "It's ok now, let's consult the crystal..." she said as she turned around "follow me... we don't have much time."  
  
"C'mon!" Sora again drag her to pass the beaded curtain. "Nervous? Don't be! The future awaits us!" she added cheerfully.  
  
They sit on a cushion encircling the small tabe with a magic crystal ball with tarot cards at the side. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Mimi wisphered to herself.  
  
*****************************  
  
How's that? What will be the result of their fortune? Will it be good? Bad? What about their romance? Will it bloom more? Find out in the next chapter coming only after reviews, no less 15.  
  
Please review, comments, ideas and everything are welcome. 


	2. When things mess up

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon also PHR, I got bit ideas from the book I've read, well I can't remember the title but any way here goes the story...  
  
What Chocobeams, Potions and Charms Can Do  
  
(This is a Mimato and Taiora fiction.)  
  
Note: I'm sorry for not updating just like what I said in the last chapter, I have my very personal reasons why I didn't update, that's why I'm sorry...  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Are you trying to say that I'm not really meant for the guy that I like now?" Mimi asked obviously not believing at the fortune teller before her. "No! No my dear not actually... it's just what the crystal say." the old lady said diplomatically. Sora who seemed to feel that her friend's beginning to lose her temper tried to disperse the building tension, "Hey! Why don't we consult the cards?" she said cheerfully hoping that Mimi would accompany her a bit longer. Mimi just glared at her and "Hmp!" at her.  
  
"Ok... here, shuffle the cards and group it into three." The old lady handed the cards to Sora, which she excitedly shuffled and carefully grouped into three. The old lady opened the first group of cards, and at the look of her face, the result seemed to be good for the old lady's smiling. When she opened the next group, she frowned a bit, which made them frown also. Finally, the third group... she smiled again, which made the smile, too.  
  
"So what does it say?" Mimi said impatiently almost leaning to the old lady, making their distance just a few cm. away. The old lady composed herself once again and cleared her throat. The two girls who seemed to be caught in the middle of excitement and doubt leaned closer the old lady which made her cough a bit. The two seemed to get what she wanted to express so sat back to their cushion again. This irritated Mimi, "Well... what does it say?" she asked not bothering to hide the exasperation on her voice.  
  
"At the first group... I see love." The lady said with a nod. "I'm a hundred percent sure about it... BUT!" she said with her voice raised that made the two almost jump. "...I also see someone pretending...which may lead to doubts to others." she said while opening the next set. Sora raised her brows, '...someone pretending? Who? This lady's words seemed to be unclear and I can't take it anymore! All I want to know is---' her thoughts were cut short when the old lady speak again.  
  
"I see, you two are liking the opposite guys." she said. 'This is getting too long... could we please make it a bit faster! We only have few more hours left before 7:30!' Mimi thought. 'Shocks! And what does she mean by that!'  
  
"Uhm... Madam? Would please make it shorter and more precise? We still have to do some make overs before 7:30..." Sora said trying to be a little more patient. The old lady's lips curved into a smile and then she continued, "Well then... the summary of my reading is that you weren't meant for the guys you like! And as a matter of fact, you, young lady..." she said looking at Mimi's direction. "Are meant for the guy that she like. And vice versa." she said pointing at Sora.  
  
"Wha-what?" Mimi asked exasperatedly. 'She's saying I'm for Matt?' she thought. "Are you sure?" she said with her eyes throwing daggers at the old lady. "You're just kidding, right? It seems like--"  
  
"What I'm saying is only the truthand nothing but the pure truth." The old lady said.  
  
"Mimi..." Sora said eyeing Mimto tell her to calm down.  
  
"Sora! This lady's a fake!" Mimi said with a high tone.  
  
"That's it, young lady! Get out of here and never come back. Out you go!" Said the old lady. "You want the truth and I'm giving you the truth and this is what I get? This is...argh just get out!" The old lady yelled. Mimi got to her feet and there she stood straight, "You don't have to yell, cause that's what I really intended to do." And with that she stormed out of the place leaving the furious old lady behind with Sora. Sora just shook her head in disappointment.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Sora apologized.  
  
"It's ok, just as long as she won't come back again." she said with a fake smile. After a few more apology she paid her for her service and followed Mimi outside. She glanced at her watch just to see they have only an hour and a half left to get ready. "Darn it!" she muttered under her breath.  
  
She scanned the areato look for Mimi, but she wasn't there. "Now where is she?" she scanned the place but she can only see more people looking gypsy but no Mimi. "Now were late!" she began to panic, thoughts came storming to her mind, like what if Mimi was kidnapped or she's hit by the car and everything.  
  
She began to walk hoping that Mimi is just in the corners. When suddenly she felt a hard tap on her waist. That made her jump. "A--A-AHHHHHH!!!" she screamed and she began to run but she haven't gone far she was pulled by someone and when she looked it was just Mimi.  
  
"What's your problem?" Mimi asked. Mimi looked at her in a you're-loosing- it way. She just rolled her eyesdragging Sora out of the crowd.  
  
"Sheesh, Mimi... you almost scared me to death." Sora said catching her breath.  
  
"What did I do?" she retorted. "Anyway... look what I got." from her pocket she got out a small pink bottle. "Guess what it is for..."  
  
Sora thought for a moment. "Oh Mimi, you're not gonna..." Mimi smiled at this. She shaked the bottle excitedly. Mimi pulled her closer by pulling her wrist. With a grin she said, "Yes, I'm going to--" but she was cut short by Sora.  
  
"UCK! You'll gonna add that to your 'pink collection'? Mims, I'm telling you... don't! That's not cool you know." Sora said with pure disagreement on her face. A hysterically laughing Mimi playfully tapped her shoulder. "Silly, of course not! I haven't lost my taste. and YOU know that!" she said then slowly the laugh suppressed.  
  
"The what is it for?" Sora asked curiously with her hands on her waist.  
  
"This!" she showed the botlle to her. "--Is what they call a LOVE potion." (hahahahahahahaah) followed by an obviously fake laugh. "And what exactly, you'll gonna do with, THAT!" Sora said pointing at the bottle. Mimi stopped with a frowning face. "Simple, we add this to their drinks... according to the gypsy-looking woman back there, this is effective! And, if---"  
  
"--If what?" Sora cut her, not believing her. "And you believe her? Obviously you're faked!"  
  
"Excuse me? I'm not I saw it in my own eyes... a lady came back to her thanking her because this potion worked and now... the guy's completely head over heels inlove with her... trust me! This is going to work... we'll just add this to their drink, the woman said a few drops will do that's why I bought it for 500." Mimi said proudly.  
  
"Really?" Sora said crossing her arms infront. "How does it work?"  
  
"Well the lady said we just add this to their drinks then she also said that we must make it sure that we're the first girls they'll see. Example... Tai, I'll hand his drink with this potion mixed with his. Next thing, I'll just make it sure that I'm the first girl that he'll see and the POOF! He'll fall for me!" Mimi explained.  
  
"And you believed that?" Sora asked with a look saying that her friend's being stupid.  
  
"C'mon... we won't loose a thing if we try..." Mimi said doing her best to make her friend a partner in her crime.  
  
"Fine! just don't put the blame on me if this thing mess up!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
When they got back to their houses, they took their quick facials, bath, and everything. 7:10 Mimi arrived at Sora's house and she's looking gorgeous, same as Sora. They chat for more while waiting for the guys to come over. "So are you really sure about this stuff?" Sora asked her who can't stop herself to feel nervous. 'What if we mess? And they found that out? Awww... they'll be mad as hell if they found out.' Sora thought. Mimi seemed to sense this.  
  
"Chill out, sis!" Mimi cheered her up. "We can't mess this thing out... we just can't. And I can feel it... tonight's the night! Our problems will be swept away by the wind in no time... hehehe, anyway even if we fail, I'm sure we could come out with something else after--"  
  
Someone ringed the doorbell they looked at the clock to see it's already 7:34. Sora opened the door to see Tai and a cool looking Matt behind him. "Matt! You guys are late." she cheerfully exclaimed. Matt just smiled at her.  
  
"Hi Sora--" Tai greeted Sora whose eyesight's all over Matt. From Sora's back came out Mimi who smiled sweetly Tai who didn't even notice her because his sight's only on Sora. Matt on the otherhand, making his way to Mimi but Sora blocked him. "C'mon you guys, we'll miss out the fun if we don't go now." with that Sora hooked her hands around Matt's arms dragging him towards the car. Mimi did this too toTai who obviously does want Sora instead of Mimi.  
  
Matt looked back to see Mimi smiling sweetly at Tai, with her arms hooked on his, he glared at them. He suddenly stopped to get on Tai but Sora pulled him closer. 'Well I guess I'll just make my move when we get to our destination...' Matt thought.  
  
Tai plastered a smile for Mimi whose so close to her at the moment. she looked at him, he seemed to be not liking it. "What's the matter?" Tai just smiled at her. Mimi slipped that and proceed on walking towards the car. Tai took a short glance at Matt and Sora, he saw Matt joking Sora. He clenched his fist. 'Well I guess I'll just make my move when we get to our destination...' Tai thought then unclenched his fist.  
  
When they got inside the car... (Matt's driving, Tai's in the front seat, the two girls at the back seat)  
  
"So where are we heading?" Sora asked still looking at Matt. "Why don't we go bar hopping?" Tai suggested. "Sounds good to me." Mimi exclaimed cheerfully. And with that, off they go to bars.  
  
**************************************************  
  
During their gimik, Mimi and Sora still couldn't find the perfect time to give them drinks. When Mimi's about to do the move, someone or something came up... so when they finally got back....  
  
**************************************************  
  
Matt opened the door for Mimi. Mimi just casually entered the cozy house. Followed by Sora next was Tai. "So... finally! It was a nice night, Sora. Well...uhm you too, Mims." Said Tai.  
  
"Yeah, we had a great time, too." Mimi said then secretly elbowed Sora.  
  
"Aww..." she said under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Matt asked Sora in a rather concerned way. "Ah... nothing. Just Mimi she--"  
  
"Why don't you drink something before you guys go?" Mimi asked plainly with a wide grin.  
  
"Sure." Matt said but Tai declined. "I guess we better go." he said to them.  
  
"No! Not yet! Let's all talk for a while. Mimi and I shall make a drink for you two... so you two make yourselves at home, k?" Sora offered which the two accepted in a nice way by sitting down at the couch. They just sat there for a moment until the two girls were out of sight. "What do you think you were doing, huh?" Tai said in a blank expression.  
  
"Me? What?" Matt asked innocently looking over Tai.  
  
"Me? What?" Tai repeated as he immitate Matt, mocking him. "What else am I talking about? No games now, what were you doing with Sora at the bar, huh? Making jokes, buying him a drink and---" Matt let out a laugh.  
  
"Are you jealous?" Matt asked him, now he's mocking him.  
  
"No." He said shortly. Then he looked at him. "And what if I do?" Matt threw his hands in the air. "Man, you don't have to! I'm in to Mimi, remember? I don't really like Sora, just that... i'm being nice to him."  
  
"Yeah whatever!" Tai rolled his eyes. "Know what, I say you should make your move on Sora if you really like her, before it's too late." matt said to him. "Hey, Sora!" Matt said upon seeing Sora enter the room with a tray (two glasses of juice).  
  
"Sorry for making you wait." she said with a smile. She handed him a glass of juice then gave the other one to Tai. "Guys, before you drink that, stop!"  
  
"What?" Matt asked who was about to drink from the glass. "Uhm... could I have a word with you, outside?" she asked. Matt raised his eyebrow. "Ok." They were about to go out of the door when a loud crash from the kitchen was heard. "Mimi?" Matt said under his breath. "Sora, wait I think I'll go and check on Mimi." with that he left Sora and Tai. Sora was about to follow when a hand stopped her. He turned around to see Tai just finished drinking his juice. 'Uh-oh...' He looked tipsy. and almost fell over, good thing Sora gave him a support. "Tai, are-you-ok?" she asked in a concerned tone. Tai took a hold on her hands... "Sora, there's something I've been wanting to tell since..." Tai began.  
  
'This is not good! Mimi help....' Sora's head screamed.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Matt was about to enter the kitchen when he realized that he have a drink on his hand. He gulped it. When he's done he left it in the table nearest to him. 'That's strange... the juice tasted like crap! Uck!' Then he entered. "Mimi are you, ok?" he said as he scanned the kitchen, it's almost all white... because of flour.  
  
"Matt?" said a voice under the table. "Mimi? What the hell happened here? And what are you doing there?" he asked approaching the girl whose back's facing him.  
  
"Stop! Have you drank your juice?"  
  
"Uh, yeah..."  
  
"You can go out now!" Matt just let out a laugh, but approached her anyway. He took a hold of her and helped her stand. "Fine! Just don't look at me!"  
  
"Yeah whatever!" But before she could fully stand, the girl covered with flour slipped... good thing he caught her but then he just realized that their faces were just centimeters apart. 'Now's my chance...' They're staring at each other's eyes.  
  
"Uhm... Mimi, has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" He began trying to make a conversation out of that. 'Sora's going to kill me! Sora...!!!'  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
So their plan messed up, what would the two do now? Hey, is that potion really effective? Who tells the real truth, the gypsy vendor or the fortune teller? What now? Will they come to like to each other or tend to hate each other? Just find out next chapter...  
  
Note: Thanks talaga to all who reviewed... That was really nice... Thanks again. Please Review! 


End file.
